


Midnight Pianist

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy





	Midnight Pianist

"I didn't know you had a cat." Kitayama looked over Senga's shoulder at his cell phone, where instead of Michael Jackson a black cat looked back at him.  
"I don't. Or, I mean, I didn't. She came to me last week, and it seems like she has decided she likes my place." He rubbed the screen, as if to show some kind of affection to her.  
"Kento," Yokoo said, "that is probably someone else's cat. You shouldn't take her in."  
"But I can't just throw her out either, can I?"  
"She's really pretty, though. That's not just some stray cat." Yokoo leaned over to look at the picture. "I'm sure someone will come look for her."  
  
Yokoo let Senga keep her, and no one came to take her back home. She would sleep in his bed, eat by his table, nap by his side in the couch. And she was nothing like what Senga had heard cats were like. She never broke a thing, never killed or brought in birds - and she looked from the cockroach on the floor to Senga and back, as if begging him to take it away, while she sat in safety on a chair by the kitchen table. She was particular about her food, would much rather eat what Senga did, than have her cat food in a bowl on the floor.  
  
"You're crazy," Fujigaya had said, after listening to what Senga had done last Friday night - a dinner with his cat. "You're going to be one of those crazy cat ladies. Except you're a man."  
"I'm just happy he found someone to love," Yokoo commented, and with a glance at Miyata and Tamamori in a corner he added, "even though it's a cat, at least you admit it, unlike those two."  
"The only woman he'll ever love..." Fujigaya mumbled, just loud enough for everyone to hear him.  
"I've slept with girls!"  
"Yes, but did you like them?" Senga could hear Kitayama snickering to his left, and Fujigaya deserved the immediate hit over the head from Yokoo when he burst out, "Oh god, you don't do it with the cat, do you?"  
  
There just was something about how her back arched when he ran his fingers over her fur, black as the night, almost with a metallic dark blue shimmer. How she would sit by his side when he sat by the piano practicing, and how her pupils widened enough to make her eyes look just as dark as the rest of her when he started playing full melodies. The others would call him insane, perhaps even possessed, but when she rubbed her head against his side as he played, he could swear she was enjoying the music even more than he did. And in turn, he enjoyed her reactions to the point where he played far into the night. It was their time, theirs only, and these midnight performances became his reasons to get through the day.  
  
"She's gone!" Senga cried out, and never before had his friends seen him so desperate. "I'm sure I closed the windows, I always check them, and I'm on the fourth floor anyway so why would she jump from there? Do you think she'd survive a jump like that? Maybe? But I didn't leave anything open, so it's impossible!"  
"Did you check the whole apartment?" Senga nodded. "Are you sure you did?" He nodded again.  
"Maybe she sneaked out to find herself a partner," Fujigaya said, knowing what he said wouldn't be appreciated.  
"My mom always said that when cats realize it's time for them to die, they disappear..." Tamamori mumbled. They could all swear they had never seen a grown man so close to a mental breakdown, because of a pet. But they didn't know, they had no idea what she meant to him, and they would never understand. At least that's what Senga told himself as he went back home, where his apartment stood awfully empty, the absence of such a small existence painfully noticable. And he had a feeling deep inside, that now that she was gone, she would also not come back. That she had gone as suddenly as she had left.  
  
  
But it wasn't far after that, that he had met Nikaido. A young man, just one year older than him, loud and happy most of if not all the time. Dark hair that he kept brushing out of his eyes, and despite complaining that he had to get it cut soon he smiled, a smile that had Senga's heart melting. The first time he took him to meet his friends they had been sceptical, because even if it was the first time, Nikaido didn't keep the volume down, but in the end they got used to it. When Nikaido wasn't listening, Yokoo would tell him the reason they could deal with it was how Senga looked at him, like he meant the world to him. Senga would laugh it off, retort with the fact that they hadn't known each that long at all. At the same time he was very well aware of how his gaze lingered on Nikaido's eyes, deep and dark, because they reminded him of her. Perhaps he was crazy, after all.  
  
Then came the night when they had gone clubbing just the two of them, and Senga suggested they both go back to his place, since it was closer and close is convenient. As expected Nikaido didn't hesitate to say yes, and they barely got inside before Senga had to save him from falling over onto the floor mirror when he lost his balance untying his shoes.  
"You hungry? I don't have much, but I'm sure there's something we could eat."  
"I'll take anything you have!" Nikaido was already making his way into the living room, and Senga shook his head. There was obviously nothing in common between the cat and his new friend, and he felt incredibly stupid for even considering that possibility. There was no way that could have been true, was there?  
"Hey Senga, I didn't know you played the piano." Nikaido had stuck his head inside the kitchen, and this time he wasn't shouting, or looking idiotically happy for no reason. "Play something for me? Please?"  
  
And there just was something about how Nikaido without asking squeezed down on the piano chair beside him as he set his fingers in position. How he didn't actually get in the way despite sitting so close to him, tight up against his side, all the time from when he took the first tone of a piece, until the last. It was strangely familiar, so much that he tried another piece - the one she had seemed to enjoy the most. The piece itself sent goosebumps down his spine, but then he felt how Nikaido leaned his head against his shoulder, and he stopped abruptly, unable to continue. Their eyes met, and it was Nikaido who lifted his head to kiss him.


End file.
